little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nebulon/Please categorize your images
I have spent hours making a categorization scheme and have categorized like a third of the image content. Please help if you can, you can easily access uploaded media through the special page . Or at the very least if you are making an upload please include categorization. Here's how the scheme works--- 1. What type of image is it? screenshot, gif, or official artwork? 2. Which characters are in it? 3. What is its location, if a specific one exists? 4. What episode/movie does it appear in? 5. Extra stuff-- does it have special items, creatures, etc. I'll get into detail. 1. Appearance If it's from the first movie, use Category:Little Witch Academia (movie). If it's from the second, use Category:Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. If it's from the TV series, use the episode number, ex Category:Episode 11. 2. Image type a. If it's a screenshot, add the category Category:Screencaps b. If it's a gif, add the category Category:Animated gifs OR b2. If it is a gif of a spell being cast (not just a wand being used, but an actual spell) use the category Category:Spell gifs c. If it's official artwork, use the category Category:Official artwork, if and only if none of the below criterion are met c1. If it's character design, use Category:Character design c2. If it's DVD/Blueray artwork, use Category:DVD artwork c3. If it's manga artwork, use Category:Manga artwork. This doesn't mean a manga page, but the full-color covers and promotional stuff. c4. If it's song artwork, use Category:Song artwork. There are also categories for sd art and icons but there probably wont be any more. 3. Characters. Most characters should have their own category. They use the format Category:Images of XYZ. As a rule to decide whether a character should have a category, if it has it's own page it's probably category worthy. If and only if the character has no subcategory, the category Category:Character images should be used. 2b. Special stuff. Add these categories if they apply. If the character in the image is a young version of themself, use Category:Characters as children. If the character metamorphasises in the image, use Category:Metamorphic characters. 3 1/2. Not characters. There are also categories for magic objects and magic creatures. The categories Category:Object images and Category:Magic creature images should be used if and only if the object/creature (including plants) doesn't have a subcategory. If it doesn't and you think it should, use your judgment and make a new category for it. If we have more than a few pictures of it, it's probably worth making a subcategory. The subcats take the form "Images of _______" if they refer to a specific creature or item. If the subcat refers to a variety of creatures or items, and has its own subcats, they take the form "______ images" Currently, the following subcats exist: -For creatures --Category:Spirit images (put Lotte's spirit under subcat Category:Images of Lotte's Spirit) --Category:Dragon images (put Fafnir under subcat Category:Images of Fafnir) --Category:Images of Alcor --Category:Images of Arcas -For items The category "Object images" should only be populated by plain old objects, and there are subcats for Category:Images of the Shiny Chariot Cards and Category:Images of Night Fall. Magic objects go in Category:Magic Object images, with the subcats --Category:Images of the Shiny Rod --Category:Images of the Shooting Star --Category:Magitronics images (for Croix's gadgets) 4. Location the following subcats in Category:Location images exist: -Category:Arcturus Forest -Category:Appleton Academy -Category:Finland -Category:Rastavan Ruins -Category:Magic Item Cafe (perhaps one should be made for the town and magic item cafe put as a subcat? hypothetically the house in ep 9 would go there) -Category:Luna Nova Academy images That last category should only be used if there are no subcats. This is really only the case when people are walking in some random hallway or are outside. The location structure is fairly complex, for example, Category:New Moon Tower has Category:The Chapel and Category:Croix's lab. Lastly, the category Category:Images of Ursula Callistis holds the category Category:Images of Chariot du Nord the latter of which holds childhood Chariot and adult Chariot, aka Ursula with red hair. Inside the category Chariot du Nord is the subcat . Thanks for taking the time to read this, now go out there and categorize! :) Category:Blog posts